BUTT
by EviLovers
Summary: Ketika seorang anak menunjukkan kecintaannya pada 'BUTT' sang appa. Drabble singkat yang terinspirasi oleh Butt Kyuhyun yang semakin semok wkwkwk. FF KYUMIN! GS! FAMILY! DLDR! FIRST RATE T! kkk


**Present**

 **KyuMin Fanfiction**

 **'BUTT'**

 **Cast : Kyuhyun, Sungmin and Sunghyun**

 **Length : Drabble**

 **Rate : T**

 **Warn: GS! Family DLDR! Typo berceceran! Tidak sesuai EYD! Don't bash my OTP! Kyuhyun milik Sungmin, Sungmin milik Kyuhyun, mereka saling memiliki. Cerita ini murni hasil pemikiran cetek saya, mohon mangap kalo banyak kekurangan.**

 **Cha! Happy Reading ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

PLAK!

"Nghh~"

Sugmin menghela napas saat sang suami kembali masuk ke dalam selimut seraya melenguh.

Dengan perlahan jari lentik itu kembali melayang di udara sebelum akhirnya mendarat dengan keras ke bongkahan padat nan sexy milik sang suami.

PLAK!

PLAK!

PLAK!

"Ming!"

"Bangun Cho Kyuhyun!"

Dengan wajah bantal, rambut kusut dan sisa air liur yang mengering di sudut bibirnya akhirnya pangeran iblis pun bangkit. Tidak lupa dengan tatapan tajam mengarah pada sang istri.

"Mwo?! Berani kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"A-ani.." Tubuh jangkungnya mengkeret seketika.

"Cepat bangun, mandi, sarapan dan berangkat kerja! Jangan hanya mendengkur dan mengembang biakkan bokongmu"

Kyuhyun manyun. Demi apa.. harga dirinya seakan turun, bahkan jauh di bawah harga cabai yang semakin melonjak.

"Begini-begini juga kau tetap suka. Bahkan saat kita sedang melakukan 'itu' dan aku berada di atasmu, kau akan meremas bokongku agar-

BUGH!

BUGH!

Ucapan Kyuhyun terputus saat bantal dan guling mendarat tepat di wajah tampannya. Beri tepuk tangan pada nyonya Cho atas kegigihannya menyiksa Cho Kyuhyun.

"Cepat-Mandi-Cho-Kyuhyun-Sayang" desis Sungmin dengan penekanan di setiap katanya.

"A-arra, umma" Kyuhyun menelan ludah gusar saat melihat senyuman maut sang istri.

Dengan langkah setengah berlari, Kyuhyun pun berhasil mencapai kamar mandi. Bahkan dirinya tak sadar dengan keadaannya yang masih 'polos' alias telanjang bulat usai kegiatan 'lembur' nya dengan sang istri tercinta.

BLAM

Pintu kamar mandi tertutup dan tak lama kemudian suara gemericik airpun terdengar.

"Semenjak menikah kenapa ukuran bokongnya semakin besar? Apa mungkin karena terlalu sering 'lembur'?" gumam Sungmin seraya merawang.

"Tsk.. harusnya jatahnya ku kurangi~"

"Ya! Aku bisa mendengarnya!"

"Omo! Kapchagi"

Sungmin berjengit kaget mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Cih.. tidak adakah bagian dari dirinya yang tidak mesum. Dasar pevert." gerutu Sungmin, dengan langkah kesal Sungmin pun beranjak keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Sret

"Chagiya~"

Sungmin memutar matanya begitu mendengar rengekan Kyuhyun yang hampir setiap pagi ia dengar.

"Hmm.."

"Morning kiss.." Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga kanan Sungmin, tangannya semakin erat memeluk tubuh sintal sang istri dari belakang.

"Mwoya... lepaskan tanganmu Cho, kau tidak lihat aku sedang membuat susu untuk Sunghyun?" Sungmin bergeliat pelan berusaha lepas dari kungkungan sang suami.

"Ani.. cepat cium aku, Chu~" ujar Kyuhyun seraya memanyunkan bibirnya hendak mencium Sungmin.

TUK!

"Awas butt besal! Jangan ganggu umma"

Kyuhyun mendesis pelan saat butt kebanggaannya dilempari manian kecil milik sang anak. Kepalanya menoleh cepat kearah si pelaku pelemparan.

"Yaish.. mulutnya benar-benar tajam, menurun dari siapa sih!" gerutu Kyuhyun kesal.

"Darimu/Dari appa" ucap Sungmin dan Sunghyun dengan wajah acuh. Dan keduanya sukses membuat wajah Kyuhyun semakin berlipat-lipat di pagi yang cerah ini.

Sungmin menghampiri Sunghyun yang tengah asik menghabiskan sarapannya, meletakkan susu kesukaan sang putra sebelum bergabung untuk sarapan tanpa menghiraukan sosok kepala keluarga yang tengah cemberut.

"Appa tidak salapan?"

Sunghyun angel mode on, matanya menatap polos ke arah appanya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri diam seraya berkomat kamit tidak jelas.

'Anakku~' batin Kyuhyun haru saat sang anak memperhatikannya.

"Sunghyunnie.. kau khawatir dengan appa, hm? Jja~ appa akan mak-

"Ani.. Sunghyun tidak khawatil, Sunghyun hanya beltanya appa mau salapan atau tidak? Kalau tidak dagingnya untukku ya?" ujar Sunghyun polos memotong ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Ppfftt~" Sungmin menahan tawanya mendengar ucapan polos sang putra, Sunghyun memang terkadang suka sekali menggoda appanya.

Sungmin sendiri bahkan merasa tengah mengasuh dua orang anak, mengingat sifat Kyuhyun yang kadang masih kekanak-kanakan dan tidak mau kalah dengan Sunghyun.

Kyuhyun sweatdrop, dengan langkah pelan dirinya menghampiri meja makan dan mulai bergabung.

"Tertawalah.. tidak baik menahan tawa." ujar Kyuhyun pasrah.

"Bwahahahahah.."

.

.

.

At Sunghyun's School

"Jja! Kalian sudah memegang lilinnya masing-masing?"

"Sudaahh~" koar anak-anak dengan semangat membalas ucapan sang guru.

"Bagus. Sekarang, coba kalian bentuk lilin tersebut menjadi barang atau hewan yang kalian sukai. Mengerti?"

"Mengertiii~"

Setelah mendengar intruksi sang guru, para bocah itu pun segera melaksanakan tugas. Menggunakan benda lunak berwarna-warni di tangan mereka dan mulai membentuk bermacam-macam karakter yang mereka inginkan.

Namun di antara seluruh anak-anak tersebut ada satu anak yang hanya menatap diam lilin berwarna hijau tosca ditangannya.

"Sunghyunnie.. gwaenchana?" tanya sang guru khawatir melihat muridnya yang sedari tadi melamun.

"Emm.. Kim seonsaengnim" panggil Sunghyun pelan, matanya menatap ragu kearah sang guru.

"Hm?"

"Boleh tidak kalau Sunghyun membentuk olgan tubuh?" Tanya Sunghyun polos, matanya menatap penuh harap ke arah Kim seonsaengnim.

"Nde?"

.

.

.

Malam hari di kediaman Cho

Sungmin tersenyum melihat aktivitas sang anak yang tengah sibuk mewarnai seraya telungkup di atas karpet di ruang tengah.

Tangannya mengelus pelan surai ikal kecoklatan Sunghyun yang sama persis dengan rambut Kyuhyun. Kelahiran Sunghyun 4 tahun yang lalu benar-benar memberikan sebuah kebahagian bagi keluarga kecilnya.

Sunghyun lahir menjadi sosok anak yang tampan dan cerdas. Wajahnya bahkan sangat mirip dengan appanya. Sementara sifatnya merupakan perpaduan dari Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Kadang Sunghyun bisa bertingkah manis seperti Sungmin, kadang juga bersifat keras kepala seperti Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun turun dari tangga begitu selesai dari ritual mandinya, tersenyum tulus begitu menemukan dua orang yang di cintainya tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah.

Kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju dapur saat tenggorokannya terasa kering. Sejak pulang dari kantor ia sama sekali belum meminum apapun.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu tadi, chagi?"

Sunghyun mengalihkan pandangannya saat sang umma bertanya.

"Menyenangkan! Tadi Sunghyun belajal membuat kelajinan dali lilin." terang Sunghyun dengan wajah antusias.

"Jinjja? Sunghyun membuat kerajinan apa?" tanya Sungmin tak kalah antusias.

"Sunghyun membuat olgan tubuh"

"Ne?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya mendengar jawaban tak biasa dari anaknya.

"Eoh! Sunghyun membuat kelajinan belbentuk butt appa!"

BYUR!

"uhuk! uhuk! uhuk!"

Sungmin dan Sunghyun menolehkan pandangannya pada Kyuhyun yang kini tengah terbatuk-batuk didepan kulkas dengan sebelah tangan memegang botol air mineral.

Salahkan letak dapur yang tak begitu jauh dari ruang tengah, sehingga semua percakapan Sungmin dengan Sunghyun mau tidak mau pasti terdengar dengan jelas olehnya.

Sementara Sungmin sendiri kembali harus menahan tawanya saat mendengar jawaban sang putra. Dipeluknya dengan gemas tubuh mungil Sunghyun, tanpa menyadari sosok Kyuhyun yang tengah berjalan menghampiri keduanya.

"Yak! Bocah nakal.. bagaimana bisa kau mempermalukan appamu?"

Sunghyun sedikit berjengit begitu mendengar teriakan sang appa, namun begitu melihat wajah cemberut milik apanya ia langsung tertawa.

"Ahahahahaha~"

"Yaish.. bocah ini"

"Mwoyaa... biarkan saja, itu tandanya anakmu kreatif, hahaha" Sungmin pun bergabung dengan Sunghyun.

"Tapi kenapa harus butt ku?" tanya Kyuhyun nelangsa. Harga dirinya benar-benar sudah hancur. Dirinya tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana reaksi guru Sunghyun begitu menerima maha karya dari putranya.

"Kalena Sunghyun suka butt appa. Butt appa jjang! Seksi~" Sunghyun mengacungkan dua jempolnya kearah Kyuhyun tanpa memperhatikan tatapan horror kedua orang tuanya.

"S-seksi?" gumam Sungmin tidak percaya. Ya Tuhan... anaknya yang polos.

"Mwoya?! Seksi? Kau tau dapat dari mana kata-kata itu eoh?" tanya Kyuhyun shock, bagaimana bisa anaknya yang masih polos bin unyu unyu ini tau kosakata dewasa seperti itu?

"Dali Eunhae hyung.. hoaamm~ umma ngantuk~" Sunghyun merangkak pelan sebelum naik ke pangkuan Sungmin.

"A-ah.. ne. Kajja, kita tidur" ujar Sungmin tersadar dari shocknya kemudian beranjak seraya menggendong tubuh mungil Sunghyun menuju kamarnya.

Sementara itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

TUT

TUT

TUT

Klik

'Yeobseyo~'

"YAK! MATI KAU LEE HYUKJAE!"

.

.

.

OMAKE

"Wahh.. Bukankah itu buah persik? Bukannya Sunghyun tadi ingin membentuk organ tubuh dari lilin?" Kim seonsaengnim tersenyum kecil melihat Sunghyun yang tampak begitu serius dengan benda lunak di tangannya.

"Ani~ ini bukan buah pelsik, seonsaengnim. Ini butt appa" ujar Sunghyun tanpa menoleh kearah sang guru yang kini memasang wajah horror.

"B-butt.. apa?"

"Hm! Butt! Sunghyun suka butt appa, besal~" mulut Kim seonsaengnim setengah terbuka mendengar ucapan Sunghyun.

"Jja! Selesai~ igeo." Sunghyun menyerahkan maha karyanya pada sang guru yang tentunya diterima dengan setengah hati.

"Ah.. n-ne".

'Astaga.. apa yang ku pegang ini~'

.

.

.

END

FF pertama Rate T! Hahaa.. cuma drabble sih wkwkwk xD Terinspirasi dari butt montoknya Kyu sama moment KyuMin yg Kyuhyun bikin clay berbentuk butt Sungmin x3 wakakakak... saya blushing loh pas liat Kyu dg TELITInya ngebentuk butt umin xD

Mian kalo epep nya gaje #bungkuk180derajat(?) saya cuma lagi greget aja ama butt nya abang Cuyun #remesbuttKyu dan tiba2 muncul lah epep receh diatas.

Terimakasih udh luangin waktunya buat mampir ^^

sign, KyuMin EvilAegyo :*


End file.
